User talk:DrkArchon/Previous Version
I cant believe their attacking my modification that Ive entered ! ! ! ; , * Hey at least Ive actually accomplished something ; ) Advisor-Schizops ; , * (talk) 18:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :I went ahead and deleted the article based on the fact that it's self promotion and I blocked you for a week because you tried to use wiki to promote your mod when it's not supposed to be used for stuff like this. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :So be ' i t ' you have done a terrible thing to me on this day and I wont ever forget how abusive you are : Advisor-Schizops ; , * (talk) 01:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :No, I did the right thing by deleting your page because: 1. The wad isn't released yet. 2. It's obvious self promotion. 3. You were just using this wiki to promote your project. I don't see how I did a terrible thing when it's obvious your mod doesn't deserve a page. Blocking you was also the right thing for me to do because I prevented you from immediately recreating that same page for your mod; and like I said in point #3 used this wiki to promote your mod when that's not what the Doom Wiki is for. Justice ∞ (talk) 01:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I see NO Justice here considering other mods are clearly listed and I have an official page on Moddb.com Along with all the other Doom3 mods Aka Classic Doom3 and Doom3 Reborn and Brutal Doom and Yes its released unto version 2.0 as of yesterday . . . Even Dafama2k7 said I did good work ! He is known ! Once my modification is better known I wont even try to list ' i t ' here seeing as how corrupted you are I wont even waste my time even though at first I really appreciated this Wiki and wanted to be a good member so Ill just start my own Wiki page that obviously no one will pay attention to which is what your goal is in the first place Advisor-Schizops ; , * (talk) 01:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Just because it has an official page on Moddb does not automatically mean it is notable. There's plenty of mods on that website and most of them don't have wiki pages. I thought it wasn't released so I guess I'm wrong on that one. Did confuse me because on the page it said this was coming Q4 2014. If you wanted to promote your wad on the Doom wiki you could of created an blog talking about it and then I wouldn't have a problem with it. Instead you sign up here just to create an vanity article about your mod that is still a work in progress with no actual proof of notability to speak of. The fact that you had to create your own wiki just for Doom3Hell is further proof of this fact. If the article created is 100% indefensible and obvious self promotion, I delete the article immediately without waiting a week after nominating for deletion without discussion. On the talk page of your mod, you could of at least tried to defend the mod, but instead you say "Hey at least Ive tried to accomplish something anyways ; )". Perhaps I might consider allowing your mod to have an article of it's very own if it becomes notable with evidence of this. :If you wanted to be a good member then you wouldn't be using this wiki to promote your mod instead you would at least try to help out the wiki by making useful edits. But hey, instead of reading the Doom Wiki:Policies and guidelines let's put words in my mouth and say it's my goal to draw attention away from you precious mod when that's not actually my goal. I already explained to you why the article is deleted so I won't discuss again. This behavior and the fact that you chose to self promote yourself is why you're blocked. Justice ∞ (talk) 04:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC)